1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus which ejects liquid such as ink and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
In a liquid ejection apparatus, there is known a technique in which each of a plurality of liquid ejection heads is individually driven to eject liquids from ejection openings thereof such that an image is recorded on a recording medium In the liquid ejection apparatus, each head comprises a channel member in which a liquid chamber is formed, and a driver IC (a heat body). The driver IC is connected to the channel member through a wiring member and is thermally connected to the channel member.